


Secret sugar honey

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Top Wanda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	Secret sugar honey

“最后一组了，5、4、3、2、1.”

“呼....终于。”

Wanda擦去额头上的汗水，解下腰上的负重链条，完成了今日的健身训练。

“你现在可以啊，腰部负重俯卧撑我也只能做六组。”

Carol收拾着地上的健身器材，对Wanda近两个月的健身成果有些惊讶。原本肚子上些微的赘肉被平行的腹肌线代替，肩头的三角肌和手臂上的肱二头肌已经形成了兼具美感与力量的曲线。

“你之前都是偶尔来来的，最近怎么这么勤奋？而且练得都是负重项目。”

“你烦不烦？想要身体好点不行吗？以前太颓了。”

“颓了二十几年你突然开窍了？还是有什么小秘密瞒着我？”

Carol不怀好意的凑上来搂过Wanda的肩膀。

Wanda一脸嫌弃的推开她，拿起瑜伽垫旁的水瓶，拧开瓶盖大口喝着可可味的蛋白粉饮品。

“你最近都不怎么出来一起玩了，  
今天晚上Peggy她们要去那家新开的Planet club，别扫兴一起去啊，到时候找两个Omega陪我们～”

“酒吧就算了吧，我不想再喝烈酒shot了。”

“酒都不喝？搞什么鬼？你他妈的最近要备孕吗？？？”

“滚。”

Wanda单手拎起健身包架在肩上，无视Carol离开了健身房。

——

心大的Carol没有注意到，Wanda低调的健身包上印着她名字的缩写 W. M. ，三个月前的Wanda是绝对用不了这种品牌定制货的。

这是Natasha送她的小礼物。

Wanda还记得第一次在球场上遇见那个红发女人的场景。

好友Bucky刚刚在私人网球场找到工作，Wanda不顾Bucky的员工条例，立马蹭着他的工作证溜进会所里玩了一把。

休息之余，Wanda注意到一位穿着白色短裙，短袖上衣开三颗扣子的女人朝她走来。

“你好啊甜心，你是新来的网球教练吗？”

Natasha微屈上身，胸前饱满的曲线一览无遗。

‘Hiu～，好绝的胸 ’

Wanda在心中对Natasha吹了一声轻浮的口哨。

Natasha脱下遮阳帽，Wanda抬头对上那双颜色比自己还要深的绿眼睛，她感觉自己沦陷了。面前女人美的像是上世纪二三十年代电影里的女主角一样，看一眼就再也忘不了了。

一个人究竟要多幸运才能获得如此精致而性感的容颜呢？

“我不是什么教练，但是我可以陪你练，如果你愿意的话。”

Wanda从椅子上站起来，她很满意自己和女人的身高差，年轻Alpha的信息素挑衅般的释放出来。

“当然，陪我打一局吧小甜心。”

Natasha勾起食指轻轻挑过Wanda的下巴。

“也许练完之后我们还能一起吃个饭呢。”

Natasha暧昧的挑了挑眉，转身拿起球拍走向球场。

‘Damn it.’

女人的背影不禁让Wanda在心里念了一句，Wanda止不住想象那轻薄面料下的蛮腰在自己双手里的触感。

——

那次网球课结束后，Natasha多次以练习为由，让Wanda陪着自己去会所运动。两人每次的肢体接触越来越多，Wanda凭着自己中学打过几年乒乓的经历，贴在Natasha身后，一手搂住她的细腰，一手握住女人的手腕，轻轻挥出去，教她击球的姿势。

来回之间，Wanda靠近Natasha光亮的发丝，酒红色的波浪下透着优雅的高级香水后调。还有那让Wanda更为着迷的气味，蔷薇和淡淡伏特加的酒香，专属于Natasha的信息素。让Wanda贪婪的想要更多，就如同高纯度的烈酒，让嗜好之人上瘾，想不顾一切夜夜贪杯。

Natasha还带着Wanda去了自己经常光顾的Spa和精品买手店。

“Well，Romanoff的私人教练怎么能没一身好行头呢？”

这就是她的理由。

奢侈品牌的运动服，订制的配件，舒适的全身护理，夜晚酒吧里香醇的白兰地和威士忌，以及红发Omega的气息。Wanda承认她很喜欢现在的生活，比之间平庸的二十几年都要精彩。她想要留在Natasha身边。

——

一场意外大雨的出现迫使两人从室外的球场躲进会所里。

Natasha的短袖被雨水淋湿，印出了完整的曲线。更衣室里，女人当着Wanda面脱下了湿掉的衣服，只穿着内衣走到她面前，抓着Wanda的手放在自己腰肢上。

“还打算忍着不做吗？”

手摸上Wanda腿间刚刚精神的腺体。

“我觉得她要忍不住了呢。”

手伸进Wanda的运动裤里探索。

“F*ck.”

女人的动作让Wanda失去了理智，用力把在面前作乱的Omega推向墙面，拉开自己的衣服。充血上翘的腺体直接展示在女人面前，Natasha脸上浮现了满意的笑容，手指轻轻刮着端头。

“Oww～小家伙憋坏了是吗？”

“她可不小。”

Wanda吻上去开始了动作，不再给女人说话的机会。

压着Natasha进入之前，Wanda停了一下

“你想清楚了吗？我今天可没有带tao”

“你觉得我会想让你戴着进来吗？”

Natasha喘着气，在Wanda耳边耳语，下身还主动的顶了上去。

“F*ck！”

Wanda大声的骂了出来，这个女人就是故意的！挺身进入渴望已久的甬道，肆无忌惮的冲撞让Natasha发出年轻Alpha为之疯狂的声音。

之后在淋浴间的花洒下，Natasha一条腿 缠 在Wanda侧腰上，上身抱紧Wanda，再次接受着她。浴室里的氤氲水汽漂浮在空气中，罩着两人热切的身体。

“Jesus...f*ck...你怎么还能这么硬...”

“这才第二次，你觉得我在你里面能软得下来吗？”

Wanda再次用吻封住那张调皮的小嘴。

这样的关系持续了一周，Natasha就提出了让人心动的要求，Wanda当时在床上想都没想就答应了，求之不得不是吗？

——

听到后面的喇叭声，Wanda这才注意到绿灯亮了，踩上油门，给身后的别克小轿车留下骚气的引擎声浪后立马离开了。

Wanda专门去了一趟花店，买了几束颜色各异的玫瑰。小心的放在副驾驶上，再次带上墨镜，对着后视镜自恋的撩了撩头发，整理一下刚刚修剪过的刘海，驶向Natasha的公寓。

将Natasha的古董保时捷爱车停在车库后，Wanda捧着玫瑰花，坐直达电梯到了公寓门口，打开了指纹锁。

Natasha去欧洲已经快十天了，小朋友有些想她。

——

24小时前  
📍摩纳哥

“Tasha，你确定不再留两天吗？明天这里的赛车，勒芒赛的人也会来，肯定精彩。”

“谢谢你的好意Maria，但来摩洛哥已经是额外行程了，我只想快点回去，下次有机会我们一起，我保证。”

Natasha端着酒杯看了眼窗外的地中海，心思已经飘到相隔六千公里的那座城市。

“在想你那个漂亮的小宠物？”

“有点。”

Natasha视线回到桌面，放下酒杯后继续看着菜单。

“今天的当日海鲜是什么？”

“特级蓝鳍金枪鱼中腹，女士，佐以白葡萄酒和法国白松露，配菜是有机水果土豆，迷你罗马西兰花和烤芒果。”

“主菜就要这个，你呢Maria？”

“龙虾柠檬意面吧。”

服务生确认了点单后接过两本菜单离开了。

“看来你真的很喜欢现在这个，以前从来没看过你这么投入。”

Hill撕下一块温热的餐前面包，抹上冰凉的含盐黄油后送入口中。

“她，和之前的不太一样。不只是新鲜感。”

Natasha望着自己的高脚杯，指腹慢慢旋转着杯底。

“你现在就像十年前和那个金发甜心谈恋爱的样子你知道吗？”

“随便你怎么说。”

Natasha面无表情的耸了耸肩，再次转头欣赏窗外美景。

——

Nata抵达纽约后，先去做了一趟Spa而没有回去，她知道Wanda下午会出门不在家。精油按摩和去角质服务让身体得到彻底的放松，肌肤保养一直是Natasha最看重的。不仅悦己，而且还能为伴侣带来附加的快乐。

回家后，Natasha倒在舒服的床上又睡了一场美容觉。醒来换上一套新买的深蓝蕾丝内衣，再披上自己最爱的青果领的羊绒居家袍。躺在客厅沙发上看着书。

没过多久，Natasha就听到了开门声。

“Honey，这些花是给我买的吗？”

“Nat？你提前回来了？”

Wanda抱着花站在玄关口愣了一下，想念的人像波斯猫一样慵懒的躺在沙发上看着自己。

“是给你的，但是我以为你后天才到，买得都是没完全开的这种...”

Wanda有些后悔的看着手中的花束

“我本来想回来布置一下的...”

“没事，我很喜欢，现在，快点过来。”

Natasha坐起身子，白皙的手腕从宽大的袖口中露出，对女孩勾了勾手掌。

Wanda听话的来到Natasha身边，将花放在茶几上。

“粉玫瑰很漂亮。”

“只要你喜欢就好。”

Wanda开心的笑了笑。

“剪过头发了是吗？”

Natasha宠溺的捧过Wanda的脸，抚摸着她的棕发。

“嗯，修了刘海，你会不会觉得剪多了？。”

“没有，和以前一样好看。”

在女孩额头的碎发上落下一吻。

“你好香...”

Wanda凑上前抱住Natasha，脸埋在女人颈间汲取让她着迷的味道。

“你去过健身房了是吗？”

Natasha笑着轻推Wanda。

“我简单的冲过一下...”

“我马上去再洗一遍...”

看着Natasha没有回抱自己的意思，Wanda识相的跑去浴室洗澡。

“乖孩子。”

Natasha在Wanda淋浴时，亲自把一束玫瑰拆开，放进精致的水晶瓶里，再倒入一些水，摆在厨房的厨中岛上。

浴室的水声停了后，Natasha直接推门进去。

Wanda随意地披着一条浴巾，坚持运动的好身材一览无遗。

“我还没涂身体乳。”

“我帮你。”

Natasha拿起一旁的瓶子，在手心挤上乳液，抹开后均匀地涂在Wanda的后背，滑过她的翘臀，结实又富有弹性的手感让女人忍不住多捏了两下。

来到Wanda面前，手掌慢慢抚过温热柔软的胸房，指尖掠过两点小核，却不多挑逗，直接游至小腹。年轻Alpha在正常情况下，那里是光滑细嫩的，Natasha上前啄了一下。

“Ah...Nat你好调皮啊”

虽然Wanda有一丝颤抖，但轻快的语气听得出她逐渐兴奋的状态。

Wanda坐在浴缸边，让女人在自己两条长腿上抹乳液，涂完后Natasha斜坐在了Wanda的大腿上，手勾住她的脖子。

“告诉我，honey，这几天有没有想我？”

“想，每天都想。”

Wanda把女人搂进怀里，想要解开她腰间的带子。

Natasha渐渐被Alpha溢出的信息素带动。拉住了Wanda的手，另一只手探向她的腿间。

“那这里呢？”

捏住Alpha微微探出头的性器。微微施力按摩，感受她整个苏醒的过程。

“这里，小Wanda有没有想我？”

“你为什么不直接问她呢？”

Wanda分开Natasha的大腿，扣在自己腰间，抱住身上的Omega用力站起来。浴巾落地，粗长的腺体顶在她的股后。真实的肉棒触感让女人背后起了一阵兴奋的鸡皮疙瘩。

走出浴室，将Natasha用力放倒在床上。没等自己压上去，Natasha先注意到了Wanda床头柜上的一小瓶平价保湿乳。

“嗯？”

Natasha猜疑的打开抽屉，里面果然多了一卷卫生纸。

“嗯哼～”

关上抽屉，拿起那用了一半的小瓶乳液在Wanda面前晃着。

“这么想我？”

Wanda的耳朵微微泛红，点了点头。

“撸的时候有看片片吗？”

Natasha揪住Wanda红红的小耳垂轻轻拉扯。

“没有，我只是想着你。”

“你知道吗，我昨晚想着你就硬了，撸了两次。”

既然被发现了，Wanda干脆直接坦白所有。

Natasha笑了出来，自己的小朋友真的太可爱了。

“我的荣幸。”

“你想帮我解决一次吗？”

Wanda拉过女人的手盖上了自己挺立的腺体。

“当然。”

Natasha打开瓶子，挤了一些乳液，双手黏滑后握住腺体的底端。手腕带动柔软的手掌绕着底部旋转。略高过体温的肉棒在Natasha的爱抚下又涨大了一点。Wanda双手撑在身后，胸口起伏不断，喘气声逐渐明显。

Natasha饶有兴致的看着那涨红性器，Wanda的形状非常漂亮，有着一点向上弯的弧度，颜色不深，长度很适合自己，小家伙的耐力也很高。她还记得第一次看到Wanda腺体，那一刻内心的暗喜。

力度加重，Natasha的手开始上下撸动。虎口贴紧肉壁，大拇指盖搔刮端头下的细缝，此刻房间里只有乳液与皮肤摩擦的声音。

“Ahhh.....”

Wanda的脑袋向后仰着，酥麻快感和软糯的呻吟声一起出现。

Natasha左手握紧发硬的腺体，拇指指腹从底端慢慢向上按压，滑到顶端的小孔。那里已经渗出了一些相对透明的腺液，她知道面前的Alpha已经进入状态了。

轻戳一下那小孔，Wanda的身体更加往后了，灰绿色的眼睛半眯着。

Natasha伏下身子，趴在Wanda腿间，一口含住有些黏液的端头吮吸。她喜欢Wanda的味道。

“Fuck...”

Wanda快受不了了，只见腿间的一团酒红慢慢移动，Natasha像吃棒棒糖一样用舌面舔着自己的腺体前端，手还不忘在下部撸动。舌尖扫过躯干，由下至上，到顶端后再用力嘬一口。

Wanda的腰下意识的小幅摇动，将自己往Natasha口中送得更深一点，让女人温热的口腔取悦自己。感觉到口中硬物的颤抖，Natasha放开了她，又一次用手快速上下捏动，同时挑逗着端头。

“我...我要射....啊！”

乳白色黏液飙在Natasha黑色的羊绒袍子上，发丝和下巴也沾到了Wanda的痕迹。

Wanda倒在床上大口喘气，她刚刚经历了目前为止最爽的一次外射体验。

“Honey，你留在我衣服上了。”

Natasha拉起Wanda，扯着带有腺液的部分面料移到Wanda眼前。

“抱歉...”

Wanda刚想抽纸巾擦拭，却被Natasha制止了。

“我不介意的Wanda。”

女人亲了亲面前人瘪着的小嘴。

Wanda投入进这个吻里，手摸上了女人的腰带，用力一抽，美好的肉体终于露在眼前。Wanda着急的拨下Natasha的外套，性感的深蓝内衣包裹着沙漏一般的曲线，有些疲软的腺体再次翘了起来。

“喜欢吗？”

女人故意挺胸，在Wanda面前抖了抖。

“你穿什么我都喜欢。”

Wanda捧着那有聚拢效果的胸衣，伸出舌头滑进深邃的乳沟里，手在背后悄悄的解开扣子，傲人的雪峰不再被遮挡住。完美的水滴胸型骄傲的挺立着，深粉的乳头好似探照灯一般指引着迷路的冒险家。吸吮女人香软的饱满可以说是Wanda最喜欢的事情之一，每次都爱不释手。

脸埋在Natasha胸前舔舐吸咬，舌头不放过两颗红莓，不停按压拨撩。手圈住那性感的细腰。Natasha的腰围简直是要气死其他一切年龄段的女人，Wanda几乎一只手就可以搂过来抱紧。

Natasha托着Wanda的后脑勺，摸着女孩柔顺的棕发。

“Honey，你每次这样吸我就很像个宝宝。”

“我的宝宝，应该叫我什么呢？”

“Mommy～”

Wanda松开嘴，清澈的灰绿眼眸对上Natasha，看不见任何羞涩的情绪。

Natasha靠在床头，压着自己的腿根，拉开大腿诱惑着面前的Alpha。

“Honey，不想要mommy这里吗？”

上帝啊，Wanda这才发现这女人穿的是丁字裤！

这让年轻的Alpha近乎失去控制，扑上前扯去那一小块面料和连着的带子。对着Omega的柔嫩花心一顿啃咬。

“Ah！...就是这样...舔我...”

Wanda吸住整片花瓣，用舌尖爱抚过才肯放开，围着早已兴奋的小核转圈，再向下划过小穴。双手在女人大腿根来回摩擦，感受牛奶皮肤的光滑，Wanda的下巴和鼻尖上蘸满了Natasha的爱液。

“Oh yeeeah.....”

女人的腿心主动往Wanda脸上蹭，Natasha做爱时从不隐忍，这点让年轻的Alpha特别喜欢。

Wanda的脸向前再挤了挤，小舌点在花核上来回抖动，这让Natasha立马发出了愉悦的尖叫。

“哈....老天...我喜欢你这样做baby...”

“你会更喜欢接下来了。”

Wanda一下趴在了Natasha胸口，带着花液的嘴亲吻女人的厚唇，脖颈和突出的锁骨。Natasha真的是尤物，身上的一切细节都完美得让人嫉妒。

“快点进来，我要你。”

Natasha拍了拍Wanda撅着的臀。

坚硬的端头顶上肉穴口，Wanda迫不及待的挺身插入，看着自己的性器顺利的插进小穴里，Natasha的腿间就是Wanda抵达天堂的通道。

“Oh fuck.....”

Natasha微微皱了一下眉头，但很快就舒展开来。

Wanda开始了她Alpha的本能，腰间挺动，一下下撞击女人的腿心。腺体与肉洞交接处都是黏腻的花蜜。

Natasha的小腿攀上了Wanda的后腰，下面有意识的缴紧了Alpha的性器。

“Emm.....”

Wanda恰当的力度让女人发出舒服的哼哼声，小朋友床上的技巧非常讨喜。

近十天没被Alpha滋润过的甬道饥渴地挤压着温热腺体，湿滑紧致的包裹感让Wanda着迷。她一点都不想离开这里。

“Ah...there...”

上翘的腺体在抽插中碰到了Natasha的敏感点，这也是Wanda讨喜的原因之一。

“顶到那里了是吗？”

Alpha的语气兴奋不少，看着女人坏笑着点点头，Wanda略微支起身体，两手撑在Natasha腋窝下，小腹压紧女人的腿心，对着那一点用力的顶撞。有力的腰肢在女人雪白大腿间来回摆动。

“你好棒...honey....你好棒！”

Natasha身体跟着Wanda一起在床上律动，还夸奖着身上人。

“Ah...快一点，baby，再快一点..En..”

女人越发放浪的叫声和上扬的嘴角不断刺激着Wanda，她想操哭Natasha。胯部发力重重的撞在女人腿间还带着啪啪响声，腺体整根顶进花肉里搅动。

“So fucking good....”

Natasha眼神逐渐迷离，张嘴喘息着，淫荡而性感。望着Wanda投入的小脸上的汗珠，她觉得自己快要到了。

“射在mommy里面，mommy要你...”

Natasha捧过Wanda脸颊往下拉，送上舌吻，年轻的Alpha大脑差点当机了。

硬挺的腺体酸胀不已，在听到Natasha直白的表达后开始抖动，Wanda进行了最后冲刺，毫不心疼的大力抽插。

Natasha的眼角湿润了，深绿色的猫眼半眯着，欢愉的呻吟不断。

女人的后背突然紧绷，闭上双眼抱紧Wanda颤抖，小穴剧烈收缩，没有规律的吸着Wanda。

Wanda低哼了一声，收紧了下腹，射在了Natasha身体里。第二次高潮让Wanda感觉自己有些晕晕的漂浮感。

压在女人身上满足的叹息，两人的柔软贴在一起，还有一层薄汗。

Natasha翻过身，手掌撑着下巴，另一只手在Wanda的胸前画着圈圈。Wanda的手搭在女人细腰不舍得离开。

“我真想标记你，让你发情之后做上三天三夜。”

Wanda摸上Omega颈后的腺体，轻轻的按摩揉捏。

“Mmmm...”

Natasha舒服的闭上眼睛。

“Well，标记不可以，honey，不过后半句话我可以考虑。”

“你有可能被我做晕哦，确定吗？”

Wanda捏了下女人的翘臀，得意的挑了挑眉。

“这么有底气？你知道，也有可能是你向我求饶，honey，我体力比你想得要好多了。”

“那我们还真要试一下了。”


End file.
